The Good Turns Evil
by AgentHanstran511
Summary: When one turns evil, they dont know weather to fight or not...
1. Prologue

**As a part of the new year I came up with a new story... tells me whats yous thinks...**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Prologue: Jessica**

I was walking through the streets of L.A, the night was quiet and still, everyone in home sleeping. I was exhausted after working in the police station, the quietness scared me to death, so creepy, so sinister. The street lamps lighting the sidewalk as I made my way to my car. I grabbed my keys out of my purse and went to open my car door when something grabbed me from behind and turned me around... everything turned dark...


	2. Chapter 1

**Dont expect much from this story... its just full of short chapters with diff peoples point of views in each chapter**

**so heres the story, it gets better**

**Also dont forget to check out my Poll on my profile page... just sayin**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 1: Anthony  
**

I was sitting at breakfast in silence when the phone startled me and my parents, "Don't everybody get up at once." My mom said getting up and answering the phone, "Hello? ... Hello Elizabeth... Jess? ... no she- uh... ok." she held out the phone to me,

I picked it up, "Hello Mrs. Parker."

"Anthony, have you heard from Jess lately?"

"Jess? No, I haven't, last time I talked to her she was heading out of work."

She sighed, "Oh, well just keep an eye out for her."

"Can do Mrs. Parker." she hung up, "I'm going to take a shower." I said heading upstairs.

After my shower I heard my phone buzzing on the table, "Hello?" I answered,

"Stevens, have you seen Parker?" It was Tony,

"Uh, no, I just had that conversation with her mother."

"It's not like her to just walk away and not tell someone."

"Yeah... she's probably just-

" "Uh oh..."

"What is it Tony?"

"Fury wants you in ASAP, we found something you might want to see."

"Ok." I said and hung up.

I went to the SHIELD base and met up with everyone, "Alright, what is so important that you want to show me?"

"Look." Tony said, "We've found Jessica... but it looks like she's turned to the dark side."


	3. Chapter 2

**Im just gonna keep on writing until i get super tired...**

**alright another chapter**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 2: Tony  
**

Something was seriously wrong, Jessica wouldn't just turn evil, she loved everyone here and her parents... "There's only one person who could turn one of my top agents evil." Fury said,

"Duh, it's obvious that Loki is behind this." I said rolling my eyes at him,

"Well it looks like they are in Moscow. Something tells me that they want to crash a big party... just like in Germany." Natasha said,

"Yeah... wait there's a party tonight?" Steve asked,

"Yeah, it was in the world news." I sighed, another fancy party was about to be crashed by Loki.

***A few hours later***

Loki was seriously getting on my nerves... he had a habit of making his attacks similar to the last. This time it was basically the same thing we saw in Germany, only this was Russia, and Jessica was standing next to him in a silky blue dress, and her hair was done up. Steve was down there confronting him, I landed next to Steve,

"Hm... giving up doesn't seem like the right option." Loki said and nodded to Jessica.

She handed him something then shot a fireball at Steve, he used his shield to deflect it and went after her. Loki was running off so I went after him, before I could get him he disappeared. I cursed and went back to Steve and Jessica, she was kneeling on the ground with her hands in the air, "Rogers, what happened?" I asked,

"She just gave up."

"Hmm..." something wasn't right... not at all.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright... im off to bed, its almost 3 in the mornin**

**Last update of the night**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 3: Jessica**

Being captured was every intention I had, SHIELD was dumb not to suspect something when I went down without a fight... they held me in the same glass cage Loki was held in. I paced back and forth in the cage, surely they were watching me in the camera... so what, I didn't care. The door opened and in walked Fury,

"What do you want?" I asked crossing my arms,

"Need I explain the rules of the cage?"

"Pft, don't waste your breath, you don't have many left."

"Is that a threat?" he was mad,

"More or less a promise."

"Parker, this isn't who you are, it isn't what you want, you are a SHIELD agent, and you'll always be one."

"Whatever you say old man." I said turning away.

***hours later***

I was lying on the floor looking at the ceiling, planning my escape when the doors opened. I sat up and saw Anthony standing there, "Jess. what's wrong with you? Why are you here?"

"Being evil is the way of life, the better way, you should join me." I said crawling over towards the glass and putting my hand on the glass. He knelt down to make eye contact, "What's the fun of being good or evil if you have no one to share it with?"

"Jess, I-"

"Shh..." I put my finger up to his lip, "Just let me free and I'll be yours." I whispered.

He got up and walked over to the control panel, he was about to push the button but stopped, "Sorry Jess, but I can't." he walked out.

I growled... he'll come back, they always do.

***The next day***

I woke up on the floor, Loki should be coming soon, he needed me, I was important. The doors opened and in walked Tony, "What do you want?" I asked sourly,

"No need to get attitude with me, I objected to putting you in here, but, you know Fury."

"If you're here to get anything out of me you aren't going to get much." I said,

"Could you tell me one thing?"

"That depends."

"How could you let Loki turn you evil?" He asked, I looked at him, then at the ground,

"It wasn't my choice... I was taken by surprise." There was a pain in my head and I felt normal for a minute, "Tony?"

"Parker what's wrong?"

"You need to stop Loki he... he..." There was a pain and I went under Loki's spell again,

"He what?" Tony asked,

"He is going to destroy you all."


	5. Chapter 4

**Ah! long time no update...**

**I finally watched Iron Man 2... ha! totes lolz**

**Thanks SwifteForeverandAlways for the review**

**And... yeah**

**Oh YEAH! dnt forget to vote for ur fav Avengers movie... i gotta poll n stuff**

**Enjoy!**

**-Hanstrantdgw-**

**Chapter 4: Tony**

It wasn't like Jessica to work for the evil person... if anything she would take them on single handedly. I walked down the hallway thinking about what we could do to get my friend/sister back.

"Tony." I looked up and saw Barton walking up to me, "Any luck?"

"Nope... she's being a heartless... never mind, but there's something weird that is going on."

"Weird how?" he asked,

"She was there... for a few seconds, then she turned back evil. She's not completely evil... we need a spark or something to get her back."

"I'll go talk to her." he said walking off,

"Good luck." I muttered and walked away.


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow... my brain is hurting, between updating, highschool bowling, and exams, idk how i could even find time to breath!  
**

**but uk watevs  
**

**Here is another juicy update from the mind of Hanstrantdgw  
**

**also imma change my name... nothing too different tho  
**

**and also dnt forget my poll  
**

**wats ur fav avengers movie? Vote now!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**-Hanstrantdgw-  
**

**Chapter 5: Clint**

I made my way to Jessica's cell, if there was one thing I could do it was getting her back. When I walked in she was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling, "Being evil isn't fun is it?" I asked,

"Pft, it's a butload of fun, what are you talking about?" She asked still looking up,

"Jessica, being evil isn't who you are, you weren't made for it."

"Are you kidding me? Being smart and evil is better then being smart and good, no fun ever comes out of being a hero."

"That's where you are wrong, I can show you." I called in another agent who opened her cell door and I walked in, the agent shut the door behind me,

"What are you doing?" she asked, getting to her feet,

"I'm showing you that you were not meant to be evil."

"Knock yourself out... please." she said,

"See, the real Jessica wouldn't want me gone, she would want to be by me every second of the day, if it was her decision."

"That was the old Jessica-"

"No, you don't get it, there isn't an old or new Jessica, there is only one, and I know she's in there somewhere."

"Maybe she is, but what makes you think that she will ever be seen again? There is no way I'm going back, Loki is my leader, and I am loyal to him."

"Hm, it's a shame you think that way."

"Yeah, no it's not... you're just saying that."

"Maybe."

she growled, "I'M NOT GOING BACK AND THAT'S FINAL!" she shouted,

"Again, it's a shame you think that way... Maybe this will change your mind." I planted a big one right on her lips, and she didn't pull away. Oh yeah, she was there all right.


	7. Chapter 6

**Alright, another happy-ish chappy from me!  
**

**Thanks to SwifteForeverandAlways and A very special thanks to my wife/sister (dnt ask)  
**

**TheWildWitch... thanks for the review and for helping me to get a Boyfriend  
**

**Luvs ya hun  
**

**Okay here u go  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**-AgentHanstran511-  
**

**Chapter: 6 Jessica**

Ooh my god... that was totally amazing, I could feel the passion and the spark that came with the kiss... I was there... for a moment. I didn't pull away until the evil side took over and pushed him away, "How dare you mortal! I will never change back." The evil part of me said. The bad part about being evil is that you're there in your mind, but you have no self control. Its like you're awake and being possessed, I wanted to tell him to run away and destroy Loki while he could, but the evil part just said, "You will all bow to Loki."

He looked at me with an indefinable expression and said, "Or maybe we will destroy him." then he walked out.

My brain was hurting from the constant conflict of good and evil going on in there... almost like a war. I sat on the floor and tried to concentrate on getting the bad out and the good in. That made my brain hurt more than anyone could imagine, "Get out of here!" the good part said, "No! You will listen to Loki! You are loyal to him!" The bad part shouted, "Never, I never will listen to Loki! He is the enemy, I am an Avenger and my job is to protect the world from bad people like him!" And the war just continued.


End file.
